Hollyleaf/PR
Personality :Hollyleaf is known to be courageous, ambitious, clever, and a devoted warrior.Revealed on Warriors Website She follows the warrior code closely and will do whatever it takes to maintain its integrity. When her faith in the code is shattered, she loses her life’s purpose and becomes desperate, killing Ashfur and even trying to force her mother to eat deathberries. However, after some time in the tunnels with Fallen Leaves, she helps ThunderClan defeat WindClan and sacrifices herself to save Ivypool during the Great Battle. Relationships Leafpool :For a brief time, Hollyleaf trained as a medicine cat apprentice under Leafpool but eventually decided to be a warrior instead. When Leafpool revealed that Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were her kits, Hollyleaf's entire life became a lie, and she became so broken that she tried to force Leafpool to eat deathberries but ends up fleeing into the tunnels, which collapse on her. Many moons later, when Hollyleaf returns and is alive and well, Leafpool is overjoyed to see her daughter, although Hollyleaf avoids her. During the battle with the Dark Forest, Hollyleaf saves Ivypool from some Dark Forest cats but is fatally injured in the process. Leafpool is distraught to see her gravely wounded daughter, and screams at Jayfeather to save her. However, as Hollyleaf dies, she apologizes to Leafpool, saying that she was a good mother and that she is glad to she got to come back to ThunderClan and get to know her. Hollyleaf dies shortly after, and Leafpool is wracked with grief but sees her happy in StarClan after she dies. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar :When Hollyleaf thought that Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were her parents, she loved them and wanted to make them proud. However, when she learns that Squirrelflight lied, she reveals the truth at a Gathering, thinking that she is doing the right thing and that Squirrelflight was wrong. When her news is received with blatant disapproval, Hollyleaf is shocked, and flees into the tunnels. When Hollyleaf returns to ThunderClan alive and well, Squirrelflight is joyful, but Hollyleaf is awkward and doesn’t know what to say. When Hollyleaf is about to reveal that she killed Ashfur to the Clan, Brambleclaw steps in and says that Ashfur had attacked Hollyleaf, and Hollyleaf had just acted in self-defense. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight mourn for Hollyleaf when she dies, as they loved her like she was their own daughter. Jayfeather and Lionblaze :When Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf still thought that Hollyleaf was the third cat, they often talk about the prophecy and how special they are. Lionblaze and Jayfeather are distressed when Hollyleaf reveals that she killed Ashfur, and when they see the tunnels collapse on her. They decide not to tell ThunderClan about the murder so that Hollyleaf can be remembered as a noble warrior. Jayfeather and Lionblaze are glad to see her return from the tunnels, and Hollyleaf thanks her brothers for not telling the Clan about Ashfur’s death. Jayfeather has remarked that if Hollyleaf had had powers and had been the third cat, she would’ve taken the prophecy very seriously, and maybe made some different choices. All three siblings fight beside each other in the battle with the Dark Forest, but Hollyleaf is gravely injured saving Ivypool from Hawkfrost. Jayfeather tries desperately to save her, but in the end, she dies, and Jayfeather and Lionblaze mourn for their sister. Cinderheart :As apprentices, Cinderpaw was Hollypaw’s best friend. They often train together, and Cinderpaw even follows Hollypaw out of camp to look for Lionpaw. They joke and gossip together, and Hollypaw tries to help Cinderpaw with her training after she falls from the Sky Oak and injures her leg. They get their warriors names together, and continue to have a good friendship and talk with one another. When Hollyleaf reveals the truth of her parentage to the Clan, Cinderheart asks Hollyleaf why she did it. Hollyleaf says that it was the right thing to do, but Cinderheart says that she has only caused more pain, showing wisdom akin to Cinderpelt’s. Fallen Leaves :When Hollyleaf is trapped in the tunnels, she meets a cat named Fallen Leaves, who takes care of her. Hollyleaf develops affection for him, although she wonders why he has no body heat and won’t talk about his past. When Fallen Leaves reveals that he is waiting for his mother and the rest of his group to find him, Hollyleaf tries to encourage him to look for them, but he insists that he must stay, which confuses Hollyleaf. Fallen Leaves is worried about Hollyleaf when she goes onto the surface, and when Hollyleaf is attacked by a fox that she helped out of the tunnels when it was a cub, she flees from the surface and remains in the tunnels with Fallen Leaves for a while. When Hollyleaf is forced to reveal herself to guide Ivypool and Dovewing out of the tunnels, she is sad to leave Fallen Leaves but knows that she must help her Clan. The two are now mates in StarClan. Dovewing :When Hollyleaf first meets Dovewing and is told that she is the third cat, Hollyleaf is impressed by her powers. Inside though, Jayfeather senses that Hollyleaf feels grief and envy, but not the bitter jealousy that might put Dovewing in danger. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages